


Sleep Positions

by banemmanan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, sleep positions, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banemmanan/pseuds/banemmanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an average overnight stay at an inn...<br/>No slash, no pairings, just humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Positions

"I'll take the chair." Porthos said as they discovered that the room they'd been given at the inn only had two beds.  
"I'm sure we could figure something else out" d'Artagnan said, "it wouldn't be fair you having to sleep in a chair."  
"Porthos will be fine on the chair." Athos assured him.  
"Yeah," Aramis added, "I've never met anybody else who sleeps better sitting up than lying down."  
D'Artagnan gave Porthos a doubtful look but decided it would be best to accept it, after all, he knew these men to do much stranger things.  
"How will the three of us divide between the beds then?" He asked instead.  
"I wouldn't mind sharing." Aramis offered.  
"Good. You can share with d'Artagnan."  
"What? But I had no say in this!" D'Artagnan spluttered.  
Porthos laughed and clapped him on the back "No," he said "but you're the newest which makes it your turn." He then leaned in conspiratorially and said "Just watch nothing funny happens." He then leaned back with a grin as d'Artagnan's face paled with the possibilities of what might happen.

Having undressed down to his underclothes, d'Artagnan was slightly more apprehensive than usual about getting into bed with someone due to the warning he'd been given. Gingerly he climbed into his designated side and stayed as close to the edge as he dared without falling out. Aramis kept giving him odd looks which eventually turned into smirks after he'd exchanged a look with Porthos. Realising that he was probably just being messed with, d'Artagnan moodily scooted a little farther from the edge of the bed to a more comfortable position and, despite the thin mattress and scratchy blanket, he was soon asleep.

*****

D'Artagnan woke during the night feeling that something was amiss. Looking around he saw nothing out of the ordinary and so giving a tired sigh, he snuggled back into the embrace. His eyes shot open and he immediately rolled back towards the other side of the bed and out of Aramis' arms. He made sure that nobody had woken up from his rather clumsy retreat and glared daggers at Aramis' sleeping form, thankful however that he had woken up when he did and was not discovered in that position in the morning. He would never live that down, and yet he knew that Aramis would easily be able to brush off the situation with a laugh, without feeling any embarrassment at all.  
Deciding it best that he attempt to sleep again, he was just closing his eyes when he heard the rustle of a body shifting against fabric. Giving an annoyed sigh, he rolled over and again attempted to sleep when the rustle came again, this time accompanied by a small mumble.  
sitting up d'Artagnan squinted through the gloom to try and determine whether the noises were coming from Porthos or Athos. Porthos' hunched form in the chair (which d'Artagnan still didn't think looked very comfortable) was still, his sleep didn't seem disturbed at all. However, looking over at Athos, he saw the outline of his body shift on the bed as another mumble was emitted. D'Artagnan tried to make out what was said but the words were muffled and incoherent. Gracelessly d'Artagnan let himself fall back against the bed, very tired and yet unable to sleep a wink thanks to his room mates. Finally though, d'Artagnan felt his eyelids grow heavy and his mind fogging over to sleep which he gratefully gave himself over to, the mumbling and rustling had been driving him mad.

*****

THUMP  
D'Artagnan shot into a sitting position, inadvertently startling awake Aramis who had once again managed to snuggle himself around d'Artagnan.  
"Wha'?" He asked sleepily, staring blearily at d'Artagnan for an answer as to why he had been aroused from a magnificent dream which may or may not have involved a nunnery.  
"Didn't you hear that?" D'Artagnan asked him, his eyes searching the room as though someone would leap out at them from the shadows at any minute. "There was a 'thump'."  
"It was probably just Athos." Aramis mumbled dismissively and lay down, attempting to burrow his way back into d'Artagnan's side. Pushing him away, d'Artagnan looked over to Athos' bed to see that he had indeed once again been the source of the disturbance. Looking over, it became evident by the fact that only half of his leg was still in the bed that he had fallen out. It seemed to have put a stop to his restlessness and d'Artagnan was too tired to care about anything else.  
As sleep finally came to collect him once more, d'Artagnan swore to God that the next person to wake him, he would kill.

*****

Aramis woke up feeling annoyed. His sleep had been disturbed halfway through the night by d'Artagnan's overreacting and he nearly fell out of bed later when d'Artagnan decided to hog most of it by throwing his limbs out every which way. Removing an arm from his chest, he got up to wash his face in the bowl across the room.  
Suddenly he found himself on the floor with an undignified squawk. He'd tripped over Athos. Again. Out of annoyance he gave him a light kick to wake him up, eliciting a groan from the older man who cracked his eyes open and glared blearily at Aramis. Huffing, Aramis got up and completed his journey to the wash basin as Athos groggily attempted to orient himself into a sitting position.  
"Sleep well?"  
"No."  
"Well that makes two of us, the pup decided to hog the bed."  
Athos grunted but made no move to verbally reply, nor get off the floor for that matter. A yawn drew their attention to the chair as Porthos stretched, making his already imposing figure seem even larger. "Miss anything while I was out?" He said with a grin as he noticed the other two were awake.  
"Only d'Artagnan overreacting to the slightest sound." Aramis said, rolling his eyes in a dramatic fashion.

"We should continue our journey as soon as possible." Athos injected, pulling himslef from the floor and making his way to the door, having gone to bed fully clothed, "Somebody wake him up."


End file.
